In view of improving vehicle safety, improvement in a tire's braking performance and driving performance not only on dry road surfaces but also on other surfaces such as wet road surfaces and icy and snowy road surfaces is desired.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique to use, as the tread rubber, a rubber composition prepared by compounding an aroma oil together with rubber components such as natural rubber (NR) and butadiene rubber (BR) to improve performance on wet road surfaces.
To improve gripping performance on icy and snowy road surfaces and wet road surfaces, PTL 2 discloses a technique to use, as the tread rubber, a rubber composition obtained by compounding 5 parts by mass to 50 parts by mass of C5-based resins per 100 parts by mass of a rubber component that includes a total of 30 mass % or greater of natural rubber and/or polyisoprene rubber.